<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Insatiable Squirrel Girl! by GrumblinGut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356693">The Insatiable Squirrel Girl!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumblinGut/pseuds/GrumblinGut'>GrumblinGut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Gen, Stomach Growling, Stuffing, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumblinGut/pseuds/GrumblinGut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling a grumblin' in their tumblins Doreen Green and her squirrel pal Tippy-Toe are ready to kick back and relax with a bit of acorn brittle, until the antics of a local supervillain catch Doreen's attention. It's the Trapster, robbing an armored car! Suiting up, Doreen becomes the Unbeatable Squirrel Girl and chases after the bald-headed crook! Can she defeat the notorious loser of a supervillain, or will his glue gun's weirdly tasty ammunition prove to be her undoing? You'll have to read to find out, True Believers!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Insatiable Squirrel Girl!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>*Grrrrglglrrrr...*</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Oh my gosh, did you hear that Tippytoe? I think my belly's trying to impersonate the Lizard! Come on, listen!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>*Ooooooorgl...*</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Ha, see?! That growl was JUST like the noise he made when he tried to bite off my head last week! Gosh, I wonder if it could actually communicate with him... guess I'll have swing by the Raft and find out!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>There were many people who would react to the growling of their hungry stomach with horror and sheepishness, but Doreen Green a.k.a Squirrel Girl, wasn't like most people. The plucky young redhead was all smiles as she bent over and grabbed her slightly pudgy belly, listening intently for more grumbles. Her pet squirrel and best friend Tippytoe however simply looked on and crossed her arms while irately tapping a paw. Tippytoe's own stomach rumbled, causing Doreen to giggle before poking her belly.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Aw, don't worry, silly! We'll have a snack BEFORE we leave, I promise!" And making good on her promise, Doreen sat down on a bench and removed her backpack. When she opened it, she produced a small tin that caused Tippytoe to smile widely and clasp her little hands together.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"TA DAH: acorn brittle! That oughta silence the grumblins in our tumblins~"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Doreen popped open the tin, and Tippytoe began chittering happily as she drooled over the sweet, crunchy slabs of sugar-coated acorn. Squirrel and Squirrel Girl alike both grabbed a piece of brittle, and toasted each other.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"To a sensational snacktime!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>But before the pair could take a bite, their attention was caught by the sound of shrieking tires followed by a deafening crash.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"WHOA! Tippytoe, did you hear that?!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Tippytoe gave Doreen an incredulous stare, as if she were asking "How couldn't I?!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"That could've been a lot of things: a car crash, a helicopter crash, a Fantasticar crash, Big Wheel... point is, it definitely isn't a good sound! Come on, this looks like a job for the Unbeatable Squirrel Girl!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Doreen got up from her seat and grabbed Tippytoe without warning. The shock caused the squirrel to drop her acorn brittle, and she squeaked sadly as Doreen put her backpack on and made a mad dash towards the direction of the crash.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Come on, Tippytoe! We've got people to save, and bad guy butt to kick!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Tippytoe simply gazed longingly at the tin of acorn brittle the pair left behind as Doreen took off in a mad dash...</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <hr/>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"No, stop it! HELP!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Aw, shut up! "</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Now decked out in her Squirrel-themed tights/bomber jacket/fake squirrel ears ensemble and with her huge fluffy tail proudly hanging out, Doreen hopped a back alley gate and found herself at a construction site, where a fence had collapsed due to an armored car plowing through it and crashing into a trailer. And said armored car was absolutely plastered with a bizarre sticky white substance, with several guards sitting nearby entombed in the same stuff. And over near the trunk of the car was an odd bald man coating one last guard in the goo with a gun hooked up to a container on his back.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Huh. I think I know who this guy is..."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Squirrel Girl fished through her jacket pocket and pulled out a deck of cards she hastily shuffled through. "His name's... yep! His name's Trapster, alright: though he used to be called Paste Pot Pete! Ha ha, Pete..."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Indeed: the card displayed a picture of the same bald man, trying and failing to pull off a menacing scowl.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Now let's see: former Fantastic Four bad guy who's now just a general crook, usually hangs out with Wizard and Hydro-Man, fights with a super powerful glue gun and dangerous traps... ooh, and he really really REALLY doesn't like being called Paste Pot Pete. Ha, sounds easy peasy! What do you think, Tippytoe?</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Still grouchy from being taken away from her acorn brittle, Tippytoe chattered grumpily which caused Squirrel Girl to cover her mouth in shock.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Whoa, language!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Not the type to let a little swearing deter her however, Squirrel Girl leaped off the building, caught onto a streetlight, and spun around like an acrobat on a trapeze before launching herself in front of Trapster and pulling off a three point landing.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I've gotta say mister, you have to be NUTS to break the law in our neighborhood!" Squirrel Girl announced while pointing straight at Trapster, who flinched and trained his gun on her.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"WHOA! What the-" The villain's eyes shifted from Squirrel Girl's headband to her somewhat prominent buck teeth and then her tail before rolling his eyes and lowering his weapon. "Oh great, it's a furry. Get lost, will ya? I've got a transaction to make and I don't need anyone slowing me down!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Get lost? Now what kinda crummy superheroes would we be if we listened to you?!" Squirrel Girl asked, to which Tippytoe chittered tauntingly, "Well I'm sorry bucko, but Squirrel Girl and Tippytoe would never be able to live it down if they ran away from </span>
        <span>Paste Pot Pete!</span>
        <span>"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The transformation was instantaneous: Trapster went from cool, collected, and just a bit irate to Hulk-levels of livid in the blink of an eye. His face turned blotchy and beetlike and his teeth were gritted so hard that it was a wonder that they weren't crushed under the pressure.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Oh you piece of- I ditched that name years ago! YEARS! So why the hell is it that every two-bit wannabe hero thinks they're such a comedian when they CALL ME THAT?!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Trapster fired a jet of goop that Squirrel Girl nimbly dodged. She landed on the roof of an outhouse and smiled at Tippytoe. "See girl? All you've gotta do is call him Pete and he blows his top! So here's the plan: I'll draw his fire and while he's busy, you sneak up on him and cut the power to his gun! Deal?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>The squirrel nodded dutifully.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Good! Now let's GET'IM!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Squirrel Girl tossed Tippytoe at Trapster as if she were pitching a ball, and the bald buffoon suddenly screamed as she gave his nose a nasty bite. He grabbed Tippytoe and flung her over his shoulder before pointing his gun at Squirrel Girl again. "Alright, that does it! Didn't want to waste ammo on a schmuck like you, but you've pushed me to my limit!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Well then Pete, hit me with your best shot!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>With a cry of fury Trapster fired off another jet of goo that Doreen dodged once again, and consecutive shots led to her leaping up to a stray construction beam, then some scaffolding, and then on top of the site's trailer. None of those shots even came close to hitting her, leading to Squirrel Girl seriously questioning Trapster's Frightful Four credentials.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Aw come on ya big dummy, surely you can do better than that!" Doreen taunted as she removed one of her acorn earrings, "I mean, you don't wanna tell your buddies at the Raft that you lost to ME, wouldja?!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>She flicked her earring at Trapster with enough power and speed to rival that of a rubber bullet, resulting in the villain being knocked flat on his back when it struck him in the chest. But thanks to taking multiple bone-crunching punches from Ben "The Thing" Grimm over the years, the deceptively durable crook leaped back to his feet and fired wildly at Squirrel Girl. And unlike the rest of his shots? This one hit home.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Ha ha, gosh, you're so-</span>
        <span>MMPH!</span>
        <span>"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Too busy taunting to dodge, Squirrel Girl was hit right in the face with the Trapster's goop. Or more specifically, it shot into her open mouth, sending the hero into a state of shock as her tastebuds were overwhelmed with a powerful sweet flavor that felt... oddly familiar to her. Trapster maintained his fire, sending what felt like gallons of the sweet goo pouring down Squirrel Girl's throat with the helpless hero steadily chugging it down so she wouldn't choke. And the more she chugged, the tighter her utility belt began to feel around her middle...</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"GAH!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>...until it hit it's breaking point. The stream of goo was interrupted when the belt's buckle popped off and plugged Trapster on the nose, knocking him back down and allowing Squirrel Girl to get her bearings. And once she found said bearings, she glanced down and let out a cute little "Whoa!" when she was met with the sight of her engorged stomach bulging off of her somewhat chunky frame. Filled to the brim with whatever kind of goop Trapster used, it gurgled and churned noisily as it subtly quivered with each breath Squirrel Girl took. She clasped her hands to her gut, and giggled softly when she was met with the sight of them slightly sinking into it. And that giggling grew louder as she groped her swollen stomach and jostled it, causing it to wobble and slosh around like crazy.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Holy acorns, my gut's like a big waterbed!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she continued to bounce it up and down. She let go, causing it to jiggle furiously as it settled back down. "This is... actually kinda cool. Hey Petey, What's in this stuff? It tastes GREAT!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Trapster gawked up at Squirrel Girl, lost for words thanks to her question. "I... wha- th-that's none of your business!" He squawked, which only piqued her curiosity.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Aw, come on Petey! Your goop tastes really good and... weirdly familiar." she dabbed a finger to her chin and caught a stray blob of goo. She sucked her finger and stroked her chin as she tried to place it's flavor. Incredibly sweet, fairly puffy... "Tastes a lot like marshmallows..."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"IT'S NOT MARSHMALLOWS!" Trapster hollered in a strangely defensive manner, "J-Just shut up, will ya?!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>All this did though was confirm Squirrel Girl's suspicions, causing her to gasp and squeal with joy as all the pieces fell into place. "OH MY GOSH! Your gun shoots marshmallow fluff, doesn't it?!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Lady, I'm serious!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"No, that's awesome! Do you have any idea how many fluffernutters ma made for me as a kid?!" Squirrel Girl gushed, her hands clutching her chest as she was stared wistfully into the sky. "Gosh, that really takes me back... though I'm curious: why exactly are you robbing an armored car with marshmallow fluff? Isn't your whole gimmick supposed to be a glue gun?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"It's not glue, it's an industrial strength adhesive strong enough to trap even the most powerful superhumans!" Trapster growled before sighing and staring shamefully at the ground. "And it's pretty expensive to make, so I had to make do with... other materials until I got the funds to make a proper batch of the stuff...</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Like marshmallow fluff!" Squirrel Girl repeated cheerfully, causing Trapster to growl with frustration.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"God woman, if you're so obsessed with this stuff, then HERE! THIS ROUND'S ON THE HOUSE!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Squirrel Girl was now in the right frame of mind to dodge, but this time she didn't even bother. She closed her eyes and happily opened her mouth before more marshmallow fluff began pouring down her throat. She gleefully inhaled it in a gluttonous frenzy, slurping and grunting happily as her waistline ballooned further and further outward. A few seams of her leotard and began to come undone, exposing pockets of flesh that bulged forth the more she ate. The volume of Squirrel Girl's stomach rumblings grew in intensity, and she could feel herself losing her footing as her belly grew so large and heavy that it began to droop to the ground. She staggered around clumsily, but stood her ground as she continued sucking it all down. It was as if she had stepped into her own personal, ridiculously unhealthy fattening heaven and she never wanted to leave... which of course led to her leaving that state of zen almost immediately when the marshmallow jet came to a halt.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Wha-" Squirrel Girl's exclamation was interrupted by a sickeningly sweet-tasting belch that rumbled forth from the depths of her gut. She patted her enormous stomach and excused herself before continuing where she left off. "What the- hey! Petey, why'd you stop?!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"No idea! I was pulling the trigger and it just..." Trapster held up his gun and gasped in horror when he realized that its cord was no longer attached to his back-mounted ammo reserve. The end was twisted and gnarled, as if it were chewed off... and Squirrel Girl groaned with frustration when she remembered the plan she and her little squirrel friend put into motion.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Aw, Tippytoe! Couldn't you have waited a TEENSY bit longer to do that?!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Tippytoe stared incredulously up at Squirrel Girl from Trapster's shoulder, the disgust in her tiny brown eyes painfully clear as she gawked at her bloated blob of an owner.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Aw, don't look at me like that ya lil' furball, I was having the best snack of my life just now! Seriously, a gun that shoots marshmallow fluff... wouldn't YOU take advantage of that?!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Tippytoe continued to stare judgmentally at her, making the likes of Doctor Doom and Magneto look inadequate in terms of sternness. Knowing that it was a pointless argument, Squirrel Girl rolled her eyes and decided to put an end to Trapster's brief reign of terror.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Aw, nuts to you!" She exclaimed, blowing a raspberry at the sourpuss of a squirrel before turning her attention to her enemy. "Alright Petey, thanks for the snack! But you're still a no-good crook, and no amount of tasty marshmallow guns are gonna change that! It's off to the Raft with ya!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>And with that, Squirrel Girl leaped off the trailer and came back down to earth gut-first. Trapster screamed and tried to run, but soon found himself crushed by the mother of all belly flops. Unleashing another monstrous belch upon making impact, Squirrel Girl used her super strength to push herself back up to her feet, and chuckled warmly as she saw an unconscious Trapster plastered against the ground. "Out like a light! And just in time for the cops to take him away..."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>As she had said, a couple of police cars pulled up to the scene and small teams of officers came pouring out. Squirrel Girl thought it was a bit overkill for a schmuck like Trapster, but figured it wasn't her place to judge.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Hiya offi-*SUUUUURP!* Whoa, gosh! 'Scuse me!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Squirrel Girl giggled, but the officer she had addressed looked absolutely mortified.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Anyway, here ya go: one Trapster knocked out and ready to be shipped off to jail! And uh... mind that gun of his! It's DANGEROUSLY delicious!" Squirrel Girl then whistled and patted her shoulder. "Alright Tippytoe, looks like we've saved the day! You ready to go back home and celebrate?!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Tippytoe simply crossed her arms and glared at her.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Aw, Tippytoe! What's the matter?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Tippytoe's stomach grumbled loudly, reminding Squirrel Girl of the snack she dragged her away from.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Oh, that's right! You never got your acorn brittle, didja?! Well don't worry your fuzzy little head, we'll swing by the park and grab it on our way back, okay?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Her fears put at ease, Tippytoe breathed with a sigh of relief and perched onto Squirrel Girl's shoulder.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Ha, that's the spirit!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Squirrel Girl patted Tippy Toe on the head, and turned away from the truck before waddling off. Her gait was clumsy due to the weight of her overengorged, sloshy stomach, but she was able to maintain her balance as she walked away...</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <hr/>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"...whoa."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Squirrel Girl couldn't find any words better than that to describe the number on the bathroom scale. Just yesterday, she was at a relatively healthy size, albeit with the Freshman Thirty having worked a bit of its magic on her waistline. But after that brief outing last night, she had ballooned up in size thanks to the marshmallow fluff Trapster had stuffed her with. She could barely see past her humongously doughy blob of a gut and had to suck it in and push it back with one thickly padded arm while she used the other to restrain her breasts, which had gone up at least two cup sizes. But with some struggling to keep all her extra poundage in place, she gawked at the scale in a blend of amusement and horror as she finally began to comprehend the number:</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"331 pounds... geez! What the heck did Petey put IN that stuff?! I'm more than twice as heavy as I was yesterday!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Squirrel Girl stepped off the scale and looked in the mirror, going red in the face as she truly took in her newly enormous size. She had slept in her costume, and now she was amazed that it still fit, even if it barely managed to do so. Even more seams had burst in her leotard, with one particularly large one running down the middle and exposing her navel. Her thighs had also grown meaty enough for the seams there to pop there as well, and after briefly turning around, she gasped as she saw how enormous her ass had grown.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"WHOA! My butt! It's... gosh, it's finally bigger than She-Hulk's! That's... kinda awesome, even if it's for the wrong reason..."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>She gave her plump rear a smack, and chuckled sheepishly as it jiggled in response. She turned back around, and now realized just how much rounder her face had already grown. Her face fat mostly accumulated in a new chin nestled under the original, but she couldn't help but notice how much rounder her cheeks had grown. They were rather chubby, like those of a hamster that had just gorged itself on food. It would be a cute look if she was Hamster Girl, but since she wasn't, she wasn't sure what to think as she poked, prodded, and pinched her cheeks.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Well... other people will have a lotta fun pinching 'em, I suppose..."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Squirrel Girl sighed deeply as she now grabbed her stomach, and began jiggling it around like a mound of nutty pudding. "Gosh Tippytoe... I'm not sure how I feel about this. I'm really not. I mean, I didn't mind being a bit chubby but being this big is somethin' else. I'm like a miniature Blob!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Watching from the bathroom sink, Tippytoe shrugged as she nibbled on a piece of acorn brittle.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I mean, I'm pretty sure I can still kick bad guy butt at this size... and heck, I think I still look kinda cute this way..." she added as she glanced down at her butt, giggling as she gave it another smack. "But I dunno. Superhuman or not, I can't imagine the long term effects of all this poundage will be great for my health. That, and it's gonna wreak a lot of havoc on my wardrobe for sure..."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>She poked the exposed flesh on her tummy, and smiled as she watched her finger sink deeply into her fat folds.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"I dunno, we'll just have to see where this bod of mine takes us! I'm willing to experiment, at least! What do you think, Tippytoe?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Tippytoe shrugged, unsure of how to answer. But it turned out she wouldn't be able to, as the sound of cars crashing and people screaming would have derailed that train of thought anyway.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"WHOA! What the heck was that?!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Squirrel Girl ran towards the dorm window and threw it open. Looking down at the street didn't seem to reveal anything... until she realized that all the pedestrians that had gathered were looking up in the sky. And when she did the same, her jaw practically unhinged when she saw a familiar purple-and-blue clad figure towering above them all, scowling down at them from the heavens.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Oh my gosh, seriously?! Galactus AGAIN?! How many times does he need to learn that Earth is NOT a snack?!" Squirrel Girl huffed while rolling her eyes. "Alright Tippytoe, round up as many squirrels as you can and suit up! We're going to SPACE!"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>Squirrel Girl pointed up at the sky, a motion that was followed by the seam in the middle of her leotard loudly ripping wide open. Her wobbly, jiggly gut plopped out entirely, leaving her and Tippytoe to awkwardly exchange glances before she shamefully placed her hands on her belly.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <span>"Uh... let's hope that I can still fit in my darned spacesuit, ha ha..."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A year or so ago, I was taking story requests for some guys on 4chan when someone wanted a Squirrel Girl WG story. I was never too fond of the character but thought it would be a fun challenge, so I took that anon's request. And I actually enjoyed writing it more than I thought! I'm still not a huge fan, but Squirrel Girl is a fun and cute character (save for Erica Henderson's hideous version in her solo series) and I enjoyed being able to write about someone so gung-ho about their own weight gain!</p><p>Honestly, there are plenty of great Marvel and DC girls that I need to write about: She-Hulk, MCU Mantis, Wonder Woman, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Wasp, Liv Octavius... hell, Into The Spider-Verse's version of Aunt May is pretty cute for an old lady. But that'll all come in due time...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>